Live Fire
"Live Fire" is the third episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on October 20, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Christine Dunford as Lt. Galek * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Freya Fenris * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran / R4-G77 * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Steward Lee Written by * Mairghread Scott Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "Live Fire" Preview Bucket's List - "Live Fire" Screenshots S2 E3 Yeager, Kaz & Doza.jpg S2 E3 Torra, Freya & Hype.jpg S2 E3 Yeager, Kaz & Doza (2).jpg S2 E3 Hype & Kaz.jpg S2 E3 Tam, Lin, Rucklin, Galek & TIE pilots.jpg S2 E3 Bo, Torra, Hype, Griff & Freya.jpg S2 E3 Yellow Ace, Green Ace, Blue Ace, Black Ace & Red Ace.jpg S2 E3 Hype & Torra.jpg S2 E3 Torra & Hype.jpg S2 E3 TIE fighters.jpg S2 E3 Tam.jpg S2 E3 TIE fighters & X-wing drone.jpg S2 E3 TIE fighters (2).jpg S2 E3 Pyre & Galek.jpg S2 E3 Kaz, R4-G77, Hype, Torra, Yeager, Griff & Freya.jpg S2 E3 Bucket.jpg S2 E3 Jakoosk.jpg S2 E3 Jakoosk (2).jpg S2 E3 Blue Ace, Red Ace, Green Ace, Fireball, Yellow Ace & Yeager's racer.jpg S2 E3 Tam & Galek.jpg S2 E3 Al, Torra, Kaz, Bucket, Gorrak, Hype, Yeager & Neeku.jpg S2 E3 Freya, Hype, Kaz & Torra.jpg S2 E3 Bucket, Yeager & Neeku.jpg Concept Art 203 Lieutenant Galek concept art.jpg 203 X-wing drone.jpg 203 Ice moon pillar.jpg 203 Ice moon forest concept art.jpg 203 Ice moon forest.jpg 203 Star Destroyer hanger.jpg 203 Star Destroyer hanger and TIE fighter concept art.jpg 203 Star Destroyer hanger concept art.jpg 203 Cannon concept art.jpg 203 Jakoosk lighting concept.jpg 203 Jakoosk concept art.jpg 203 Jakoosk concept art (2).jpg Bucket's List # Joining the First Order: Tam wasn't the only First Order recruit from the Colossus. Racer Jace Rucklin and his friend Lin Gaava have joined, leaving their old teammate Gorrak Wiles behind. # Ice Creature: The creature on the ice moon changed a lot during production. Animators started with a flying manta-like creature, the thranta. It was based on old Ralph McQuarrie designs, that evolved into an even scarier jakoosk. # First Order Drones: The First Order X-wing drones are a new design. The drones have no cockpit, but include nods to early Clone Wars designs, and incorporate wings similar to the ARC-170. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2